


An Earlier Grave is an Optional Way

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: My Blood [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Vessel Dean Winchester, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e04 The End, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: Everything happened too fast.There were angels, the apocalypse, the Devil, Alastair-There was the demon blood, Ruby, Lillith...And then, there wasAdam.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: My Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	An Earlier Grave is an Optional Way

**Author's Note:**

> _Our words are loud, but now I'm talking action_
> 
> **[Neon Gravestones - TØP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MeQ9rA2Ifg) **
> 
> From the moment Dean receives a call from a scare Adam asking for help, to make a decision that is gonna save his brothers from a future that _like hell_ is gonna happen in his watch.  
>  Is the before and after of [For now, I will stay alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723813) from Dean POV.

Dean knows that everyone thinks how stupid he is, and he knows that he doesn't know some shit, but he is not stupid.

Far from that.

* * *

Everything happened too fast.

There were angels, the apocalypse, the Devil, Alastair-

There was the demon blood, Ruby, Lillith...

And then there was _Adam_.

He knows that this case is different just for hearing a kid on the phone.

When he mentions how his mom was kill, he through on so many creatures that could do that. ( _He through in his mom-_ ) He through how that will be a rest for all the Heaven and Hell shit.

They wouldn't lose time going, even if Sammy was decid to continue the search for Lillith.

"He needs help."

"We could send someone else."

But Dean doesn't want that. _The kid_ doesn't want that.

The kid was asking for John ( _their_ dad), and they were the next best thing.

So, without saying anything else, he turned the wheel and went to Minnesota.

"Dean."

He ignores him.

* * *

Looking at the kid -Adam _-_ it was like looking at someone _familiar_.

( ~~He didn't know yet why.~~ )

He was enough to take the kid and put him on the back seat of the Impala.

(It's not like Sam wasn't acting like a bitch, not moving from the front seat to help him.)

When the kid was inside, he sits next to him. Sam looks at him for the review mirror questioning, and Dean throws the keys at him.

The kid was bleeding out.

They weren't going to get to the motel in time if he didn't do something about it right now. Sam makes a grunt to move on to the pilot seat and turn on Baby.

He pays attention to the kid then, and it hit him like cold water.

He knows him for somewhere, and he just needs to see some old photos of his to know precisely from where.

* * *

He was still threatening the kid's wounds; meanwhile Sam went to investigate what the hell happened.

When he finishes, he just falls to a chair in the little kitchen with a beer on his hand.

Sam came 30 minutes later, with a confused expression.

"Found something?"

"The police station is a crime scene."

"Oh. And his mom?"

"I couldn't find anything without a name."

"Huh." Maybe that was a thing that he should have asked. "Some idea of what did this in plain daylight?"

"Werewolf is out. Not a full moon. Not a vampire when they wouldn't risk going out on the day and going to a police station."

"That leaves us almost half of the creatures we hunt."

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything for some time that even the kid begins to stir in his sleep. He was up in seconds, going next to the kid on the bed.

[[For now, I will stay alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723813)]

Sam said something before going out, something about a curse.

He should have known.

* * *

When the kid said how he would go with them, even if he didn't want that, he should have known.

When, even after Sam, Ruby, Lilith, freeing Lucifer and starting the Apocalypse, he should have known.

It wasn't until a douchebag of an angel sent him to the future.

It wasn't until he saw with his own eyes at Sam and Adam, his _brothers_ , destroying everything on his way. Killing the survives -killing Cas, killing _him_ \- because the scary archangels were just making a mess to get the attention of an absent father, and they were enjoying it.

He should have known that his absent father has shit to hide.

(Like a little brother that was curse for being a Winchester, to be a vessel.)

So when he got back to his time, to his _brothers_ , he hugged them tightly, not really caring about what Sam would say. Because he now has two brothers to keep safe and far away from the crazy archangels. And maybe everyone knew he was stupid, and perhaps he was, considering he had to travel to the future to know about Adam.

That didn't make him not have a plan.

(Not like his dougebag him and not because he was the angel condom of the strategy of Heaven.)

Sam wasn't going to say yes, and Adam either.

* * *

When he told Cas about taking care of his brothers, he meant it.

When he told him about taking care of himself, he meant it too.

(Future Cas was a sad image of his (apparently) friend, and he wishes never to saw him again. And hearing that the angel was falling already didn't help with that fear.)

So after the talk with Michael in the past and the Whore, he decides to do something about it.

He called Lisa on the way to a motel, tell him about how she and Ben would be safe.

(He destroyed the phone, leaving it behind like his things and his Baby.)

He was short on time.

(Cas find him and... Never made a nerdy angel mad.)

* * *

Zachariah has Adam.

_The bastard had Adam._

He convinces Sam to let him go with him.

Obviously, they were waiting for them, but badass Castiel gives them some advantage.

Then Adam was there, and Zachariah was torturing him, and then Sam.

He needs to think fast if he wants this to work, so puts his conditions on the table (The ones that he prayed the day before, and the day before that.) that makes a light began to cover the room, and the walls tremble. 

Sam and Adam are bleeding out on the floor still, so he doesn't have time for Zachariah bullshit. He feels a cold metal on his hand that use to step the angel prick on the face like he promised and then he has Zachariah's Grace exploding right in front of his eyes.

A piercing sound began and he heard his name been called behind that sound.

_Finally._

He goes to his brothers to take them to the door. A door that opens without difficulty.

Sam is the one to go first, then Adam, and when they turn around to look at him, he just smiles apologetically.

Before the door close completely, he hears his brothers shouting his name.

There was more light and a melody now that makes him feel warm inside for some reason.

He thinks of _his brothers_ , Bobby, Cas-

_Sorry, Cas._

-before saying **YES**.

**Author's Note:**

> (Maybe I'm gonna edit it later, but for now...)
> 
> I really need to have a POV by Dean. And sorry, btw, for not having Adam telling Dean about being brothers, but it wasn't important because Dean adopted Adam as a baby brother since the beginning.  
> Knowing that Adam is a Winchester just made him mad at his Dad and more protective of him because of the angels and... well... he _did_ something about it, doesn't it?
> 
> I had a thing with Dean saying Yes at this moment, and, again, we don't talk about ~~FakeAssBitch~~ Other Michael in this house.
> 
> Maybe I'm gonna write a POV Michael... we'll see...  
> For now... Thank you for reading!


End file.
